Behind the mask
by FallenAngel2704
Summary: Draco only has Dumbledore to confide in, when he suggests for Draco to become friends with those he hurt, will it work out when a certain bushy haired brunette offers to tutor him.DRAMIONE! NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Behind the mask_

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy. Review please. Thanks! (Don't worry; even if it may seem it, there is no slash in this story, promise.)**

_Ch.1 The only person to confide in_

_Draco's POV_

I walked quickly towards Professor Dumbledore's office; I got to the gargoyle and whispered the password. It moved and I climbed the stairs as fast as I could. "Ahh, Draco, I was wondering when I would get to see you again." Dumbledore spoke as I closed the door behind me. "What's wrong my boy?" I walked forward and Dumbledore gestured to a chair opposite him, I sat down and clenched my hands together, my nails digging into the flesh. "Th-The thing is P-Professor, I think my F-F-Father may be starting to suspect something about me." The words were hard to get. "Did he hurt you again Draco?" My hand travelled up to the new wound on my arm where my Father's cane had broken the skin. "Let me see." He held out his hand and I reluctantly placed my arm in it. He rolled up my sleeve carefully, as to not cause me pain, and looked at the fresh cut. "It seems deeper than last time." He thought aloud. "Yes, my F-Father was considerably angrier this time…" Dumbledore met my eyes for a second before straightening up and placing my arm on his desk, I took it back and rolled down my sleeve, wincing as it covered my wound. "Draco, I think it would be smart if you stayed here for the holidays, I'll tell your, er, Father that you are falling behind in some classes and it is my wish that you stay here to catch up on work, ok?" He asked me. I nodded, "Yes, thank you." I stood up and began to walk out of the room, "Draco!" Dumbledore called after me, I turned, "if you want someone to talk to during the holidays, Harry Potter will also be staying, he may not talk to you at the start as you did what I asked and were unpleasant to him for these last few years but…I think that he would secretly like to be your friend, as you would his. Hmm." He raised his eyebrows and I turned again, leaving his office silently. A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away and walked to my next lesson, potions, Snape was there the night my Father hit me, he knew I wouldn't speak about Hogwarts to my Father and he knew why, my Father would immediately relay the news to Voldemort in hope of praise. I couldn't let that happen. I walked in the door with my head down and sat in my seat at the back in silence. People may have thought this strange as Potter, Weasley and Granger were sat a row in front of me and I didn't insult them, not even once. Potter kept turning to look at me with an expression of expectancy on his face, as if waiting for the insult that never came. Snape told us to concoct a death potion, a poison if you will. I was always the best at making these but today, my heart just wasn't in it. Snape walked over to me halfway through pur allotted time and glances in my cauldron. "Draco, I suggest you stop adding wormwood to your potion, it's not going to help…" He whispered to me. "What, oh!" I placed it on the desk and sighed in exasperation, "What's the problem Draco? You're usually the top of the class at poison potions, is it what happened with your Father…Draco?" That was it, I cracked. I stood up, pushing the cauldron off the desk and onto the floor, I flung the potions book across the room before grabbing my bag and leaving the room, slamming the door. I ran to the seventh floor and squeezed my eyes shut, "Come on, come on, come on," I muttered repeatedly. I snapped my eyes open and saw the doors, "Thank god." I ran into the room and slid down the door, sobbing. Tears soaked my shirt as I hung my head down. I curled up on the floor and cried, I wished I'd never been asked to take on the role of a spy, I wished I had the inner strength to stand up to my father, I wished I could help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, I wished, I wished… I must have cried myself to sleep as I woke up with tears surrounding me. I sat up and checked my watch, 11.25pm, great. I was supposed to be in bed 2 hours ago. Now I was going to have to find a way to sneak past Filch and get to the Slytherin dorms unnoticed. Impossible, well some might say fooling Voldemort is impossible, but me and Snape seemed to have managed it. I could do this. I opened the doors and stepped out cautiously, looking around for any sign of movement, but there was none. I ran down the corridors and up the grand staircase, two steps away from the dungeons, the staircase shifted. I grabbed the banister and held on for my life, one sudden change could leave me hanging on to the bottom step, and I defiantly didn't want that. The stairs shuddered to a stop and I looked up, the Gryffindor common room, fantastic… A voice behind me made me spin round with enough force to knock my head off my shoulders. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Behind the mask_

**Authors Note**

**Hi a guy, just to make it clear, this story is Dramione. I don't ship Drarry and tbh Drapple just makes me laugh, . I know it doesn't seem it but, as the story advances, you'll see. The students are all about 16-17 in this story.**

_Ch.2 An arrangement is made_

_Draco's POV_

_Oh flip, flip and flipper. _Harry potter stood in front of me, the boy who wouldn't die. Stood here, right now, bloody fantastic… About 1,000 thoughts passed my head within the next three seconds. _Would he grass me up? Should I threaten him so he doesn't grass me up? What will he think of me standing in front of the Gryffindor portrait? Why hasn't he said anything? Why haven't I said anything? Goddamn it Malfoy say something!_

_You first…_

_I'm you, you utter donk!_

_Oh, right, yeah. I knew that…_

_Of course you did. You do realise that you are having a fully-fledged conversation with yourself._

_Shut up!_

_I'm you! You can shut me up!_

_Go back to your cardboard box in the corner of my mind somewhere then, if you don't mind!_

"Malfoy, what are you doing, out here, at the Gryffindor portrait, at 11.45?" I struggled to come up with a plausible answer that wouldn't leave me either in the hospital wing or in Azkaban. "Erm, I had to go for a walk, clear my head. I was on my way back to the Slytherin dorms but the staircase changed, and I ended up here…" My voice trailed off and Potter raised his eyebrows at me. "Alright, well, bye." He stepped past me and climbed the remaining few steps to the portrait, muttering the password quietly so I wouldn't hear, not that I wanted to. When would I ever need to go in _there?_ I sighed loudly in relief when the portrait swung shut and sat down on the step. With my head resting on my knees, I realised something. I'd just had a conversation with Potter, without insulting him once, wow… What was wrong with me? I was scared, that's what, absolutely bloody terrified. I had to stop using that word, I was turning into Weasley. I shuddered at the thought. I rubbed by eyes with my hands, seeing a moment of lights before my eyes readjusted and I saw…Nothing. I stood up and walked down the staircase, I was going to have to find another way to Slytherin, I wasn't going to wait all night for them stupid stairs to change again, who knows, I'd probably end up at _Hufflepuff!_ After what seemed like hours of going the wrong way, I finally found the Slytherin dungeons, walking past the portrait of Elizabeth Burke, who immediately started shouting _'Be nasty to mudbloods boy, they're not worth the time it takes to spit at them!" _I sighed and kept walking, going up the left stairs to the boy's dorms. I slumped down on the bed, not even bothering to change; I pulled off my cloak and crawled under the covers. Too tired to do anything but lie there. My dreams weren't pleasant; they were filled with my Father and Voldemort, '_Stupid boy!' 'Liar!' 'Traitor!' _I woke up with a start, Goyle was sat up in his bed, staring at me "What are you looking at!" I was tired and cranky, now was not the time to be caught staring at me. "N-nothing Draco, y-you, erm, you were whimpering, you kept saying no. I don't know what your nightmare was, but I'm glad it was yours and not mine, it seemed scary." Goyle kept looking away from me then back then away again, and I had the feeling I'd said more than he was letting on. Perhaps I'd mentioned Voldemort, or worse, my Father. I cleared my throat and looked at the clock 5.30, no point in going back to sleep now to wake up in an hour or so. I stood up and grabbed my cloak, "I'm going for a walk, if anyone asks, you don't know where I am, okay?" It was more of a statement than a question, and I didn't wait around for the answer. Stepping out into the cold air of the empty Quidditch pitch, I clenched my fists then opened them and wiggled my fingers, they had begun to go numb and tingle. I walked over and sat in the corner of the pitch, shivering, a movement from the other side of the pitch made me stand up; I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand, pointing it in the direction of the movement. Slowly, a figure emerged from the mist that blanketed the pitch. "It's ok." Granger stood with her hands by her sides. "I'm just out for a walk." She continued stepping forward and I dropped my hand, pocketing my wand. She smiled slightly and I started walking away. "Wait! You don't have to go just because I'm here you know." I stopped and turned my head slightly. "It's fine, I was leaving anyway." She nodded, accepting my excuse. "I'll walk indoors with you then." She suggested jogging slightly to catch up with me. "So," she started a conversation, "what are you doing in the holdidays." _Since when did you care?_

_Oh, you're back, I thought I told you to stay in your box._

_Well, there are certain situations when you need my advice on what to say._

_Now isn't one of them, so get stuffed._

_Huh, you try to help a guy and this is the thanks you get._

The voice faded off and I realised I hadn't given Granger an answer yet. "I'm staying here, Dumbledore requested it, I'm behind on a few subjects…" The lie rolled out of my mouth so easily and sounded pretty believable to, I was proud of that. She nodded again, "Me to, staying that is, not behind." Granger was staying? Dumbledore hadn't mentioned that.

_Why would he?_

_Well, he mentioned Potter._

_So…_

_I guess you're right, this time._

_Ha-ha, success._

_Get lost._

_In my own head? Impossible._

_Find a way then!_

Eugh, I was insane, it was official. "Well, I'll be seeing you." Granger's voice brought me back to reality and I noticed we were at the grand staircase, oh, that was quick. "Yeah, bye." She walked off in the direction of Gryffindor and I walked in the direction of Slytherin. Again, another conversation I'd had with my enemies that didn't involve me insulting them. Fabulous, I got changed into an all-black suit and headed down to my first lesson, potions. I groaned, Snape will probably lecture me about what I did yesterday and I really wasn't in the mood. I walked in about 10 minutes early and scanned the room, Snape wasn't here but Granger was, sat at her desk with her book and quill in front of her, I smirked, always here early. I took my usual seat at the back; she was in the row in front of me and one seat to the left. She turned as I sat down and offered me a thin smile which I returned. _You're smiling at a mudblood, what's wrong with you boy?_

_She smiled first, besides Dumbledore said to be nice._

_So! Not to her, to Potter!_

_Yes but she's staying to, and she hangs out with Potter._

_Yeah but, I know but, Oh fine!_

I smiled, victorious. "So, is this one of the subjects you're behind in?" Granger's voice drifted back to me. "Erm, no. I'm quite good at potions. I'm behind in Herbology and Muggle Studies…" This was true enough, I sucked at them both. "Oh, well, since we're both staying over the holidays I could, you know, tutor you or something." Granger, Hermione Granger was actually offering to help me? "Yeah, yeah ok." I smiled and she smiled back. The door burst open…


	3. Chapter 3

_Behind the mask_

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys, reviews would be appreciated; it would also help me get the chapters up quicker. Forgot a disclaimer on the other chapters :S I don't own Harry Potter only this story line. Enjoy!**

_Ch.3 Annoying classmates._

_Draco's POV_

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. There in the doorway stood Professor Slughorn. "Nice to see you to Mr Malfoy."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I just…Where's Snape?"

"Ahh, well Professor Snape has been sent by Dumbledore to deliver… something so I'll be taking your class today. I must say, you two are here very early."

"Not really Sir, class starts in 5 minutes." Granger's voice piped up.

"Really?" Slughorn checked his watch. "Oh! It took longer than expected to get here." He moved to the front and placed his books on the desk. It didn't take long for the other students to arrive, Potter and Weasley sat on the desk with Granger. Potter directly in front of me and Weasley to my right. "Hey Draco!" Pansy screeched straight in my ear. "Jesus Pansy, will you not do that!" I saw Granger smirking out of the corner of my eye. "What are you doing over here anyway, your seats over there, at the front." I stressed the words there and front. I certainly did not want Pansy sitting with me, she was so annoyingly obvious. "Yeah but Slughorn won't know where we usually sit, silly!" She slapped my arm lightly, in a flirtatious way, and then sat on the seat on my right and Blaise, who entered sometime during my conversation with Pansy, sat on my left. I sighed and turned to the front as Slughorn began to speak. "So, the work left for you today is to produce a small vial of 'Elixir to induce euphoria' ok?" Half the class nodded, including Granger. "You will be working in partners but, since you would all probably pick your friends and just mess around all lesson, I'll pick the pairs." A groan erupted around the class, I smiled, Slughorn wouldn't put me in a pair with Pansy, that was for sure. He stood up, "Let's start at the back shall we." He took a look at our row. "Pansy Parkinson, you're with Ronald Weasley." Pansy's face paled, well, as pale as it could be with about an inch of make up on. Weasley smothered his face in his hands. I smirked, lovely pair. "Blaise Zabini with Harry Potter, yes that works well." Blaise shrugged, he wasn't a terrible partner I suppose. "Which leaves Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger." I caught her eyes and waggled my eyebrows, she giggled quietly, the rest of the class was sorted quickly the same way we had been and we were set off. "I'll collect the ingredients." I walked off to the supply cupboard. Porcupine quills, check. Peppermint sprigs, check. Shrivelfig…I moved around some jars, aha, Shrivelfig. I picked it up and headed back to the table, where Granger had a cauldron bubbling. "Great, thanks. Could you cut them up please?" I cut the Shrivelfig first, then the sprigs. "Hey, we don't cut the quills right?" She shook her head and I dropped the ingredients in. Grabbing the spoon, I stirred until the liquid turned blue. Weasley walked past the table, knocking our knife, it skidded across the table and hit the edge, just as Granger leaned across to grab the book. "Granger!" I dropped the spoon and leaned across, grabbing the knife by the blade, I pulled it away, just in time. She gasped and looked at my hand, her eyes widened; I looked down and placed the knife a safe way onto the table. Granger raised her arm shakily. "Sir, Malfoy has to go to the hospital wing…now." Her eyes never leaving my hand.

A straight cut line running from the base of my index finger to the tart of my wrist was dripping with a huge amount of blood. The knife must have cut pretty deep when I'd pulled it away. I turned and started to leave. "Hermione, can you go with him please?" I turned my head slightly to see Granger nod at Slughorn's question, running to catch up with me as I walked towards the hospital wing. "Thank you." Her speech was raspy as she tried to catch her breath. I looked up and caught her eyes, "It's fine." When we reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey came running over. "Hello dears, what's the oh…" She saw the blood. "Come over here my boy." She sat me down. My hand was fixed up and bandaged within 10 minutes. I winced slightly as she tightened the wrapping but quickly composed my face again, Malfoy's didn't show pain, or many emotions really. I'd been taught that as a child, the hard way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Behind the mask_

**Authors note**

**Hi guys, many thanks to 'Blackeyedbabe' for sticking up for me in the review section but the foul language wasn't needed. I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how hard I wish. Nor do I own the songs mentioned in this chapter, ooh spoilers, don't hurt me River!**

_Ch.4 Holidays begin_

_Draco's POV_

I woke up the next morning quite early and got ready in minutes. I headed down to the great hall for breakfast sitting at the Slytherin table, I looked around. There were only about 17 on my table, 10 on Hufflepuff, about 25 on Ravenclaw and quite a few more at Gryffindor. I found myself scanning the table for _her _bushy hair, aha! Found her. I smiled. "Hey man." Blaise slid in next to me, "Oh, hi." I turned my attention to him, "You like her, don't you." Blaise motioned his head at Granger. My eyed dropped, "I knew it!" I could hear Blaise's smirk in his voice. He suddenly stood up on the bench. "Blaise, Blaise what are you doing?" He laughed, sitting back down again, luckily only attracting the attention of a few fellow Slytherin's. "I wanted to see your reaction." He said smugly.

I drew back my fist and punched him in the arm, hard. "Yeow!" He jumped back, knocking a few forks onto the floor "Ow! That really hurt!" He exclaimed, a look of pure shock on his face. "Good, you deserved it." I muttered, picking at the food on my plate but not eating. "If you like her, why are you so mean to her all the time?" I looked up at Blaise again, "Dumbledore told me to be mean to them, to fool my Father and Voldemort," Blaise sucked in his breath at the name, "Into thinking I was like them." I finished, he nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Come on, we better go, we've got Muggle Studies." I groaned and put my head down on the table, Blaise lifted my head up by my hair and let go, a resounding '_smack' _echoed in the hall, I sat up, rubbing my head, and turned to Blaise. "Oops?" Blaise offered in a shaky voice, "You better run Zabini." My voice was cold and sharp. Blaise scrambled backwards off the bench, falling off backwards. I drew up slowly and stepped over the bench, Blaise stood up and started running, I walked briskly after him.

Blaise was sat in Muggle Studies, now sporting a black eye and holding his head. He glared at me across the room, I wiggled my eyebrows and he smirked, trying his hardest not to laugh. The slap of a ruler hitting me on the head caught the attention of a few surrounding people, _what is it with people and hurting my head today?_ I turned round to see, Granger, "Anyone else would now be hanging from the chandelier." I muttered to her, "Oh, and why not me?"

"I need your help." The old Draco Malfoy would never have admitted needing a _muggleborn's _help.

_Oh, she's a muggleborn now, what happened to mudblood/_

_Like I said, Dumbledore told me to be nice._

_Dumbledore can't see your thoughts, you had lessons to ensure that no-one could, or are you forgetting how skilled we are at occlumancy?_

_Shove off._

_You first!_

_I'm your conscience mind, I can't go anywhere._

I hadn't noticed while having my conversation,

_Argument!_

Argument with myself, that Granger had studied my page of work. She chuckled. "What?"

"Look, you need to pay attention, you've written a completed load of gibberish. No wonder you're behind, no offense."

"None taken. I told you I need help…"

"I know, and I'll give you it. Monday, at 4.00. Meet me at the statue of the Dragon, near the Grand Staircase."

"Will do." I smiled and she returned it.

_Narrator POV_

Ron nudged Harry, "Harry, is Hermione smiling at Malfoy." Harry looked up. "Yeah, it looks like it, and he's smiling back."

"But, but, he's a git!"

"Actually when we spoke the other night, he wasn't unpleasant to me at all, he seemed, kind." Ron smacked his hand over Harry's mouth. "No! You never, ever say that Malfoy was pleasant to have a conversation with. He's a git, you hear me, a hostile, spiteful little ferret!"

_Hermione's POV_

I sat, writing notes in Muggle Studies, when I heard a soft humming from beside me. I turned my head slightly to see Malfoy flick some of his hair from his eyes, but it fell straight back down again, he scowled and I fought the urge to laugh. I recognised the song and wanted to know what it was, straining my ears, I listened. I knew this song! I loved this song.

After class, I headed to the library, as I had a free period. Sat, curled up in a chair, I heard a gentle voice drift its way to me. _'And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong. I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, 'cos that's what I said I would do from the start, I'm not alive if I'm lonely so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality.' _The voice was beautiful, the same song Malfoy had been humming in Muggle Studies. I wonder. I stood up and crept round behind a bookshelf, peeking round the corner, I saw him, Draco Malfoy, reading a book and singing quietly. Damn he had a good voice!


	5. Chapter 5

_Behind the mask _

**Authors Note**

**Please stop arguing in my review section people… I hope you enjoy this chapter, the song last time was called 'Perfect by Hedley' it's an amazing song, go check it out. Enjoy and review I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs mentioned.**

_Ch.5 Tutoring_

_Draco's POV_

A move behind a bookshelf behind me made me turn my head, a quick flash of brown curls, I chuckled, no need to investigate to know who that is. I slowly drew up from my chair, the library was pretty much empty, it was Friday, the day we all break up for the holidays, and most people had left or were packing. I crept around the back of the bookshelf, twisting to see behind it. Granger was, unsuccessfully, trying to sneak back to her seat, "Well, well, well…" I walked round the books.

"What have we got here? Miss, Granger, sneaking around to watch me?" She spun round, "Oh, er, well, no…Not sneaking, just, erm, looking, you know, for… A book." I smirked at her excuse and walked a bit closer. "Granger, all those books are in French…" I gestured to the shelf she had been watching me from. "For your information, I speak fluent French!" Her cheeks were getting redder by the second. "Oh yeah, si vous savez ce qui Im disant alors vous connaître le français et je vous crois, sinon, vous mentiez et j'avais raison."She blinked at me and I nodded. "I thought so." Her cheeks were now like tomatoes. She looked so cute.

_Oh, so she's cute now?_

_Gah! Go away! I can't cope with you know._

_Alright, alright…_

"Okay, so I don't know French that well, but Draco… Your voice is amazing! Why don't you sing more often?"

"I haven't sung in public since I was tiny…"

"You should." She grinned at me and I smiled back. "I, erm, better go. It's getting late…" She turned and, after tripping over a stack of books, left the library.

I was halfway to the common room when I realised…She called me Draco.

**Authors Note**

**So, sorry this is so short, it's kind of a filler chapter for you…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Behind the mask_

**Authors note**

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews, I'm on 10 already! This makes me happy I would appreciate some more. Thanks! So, without further ado, I give you…Chapter 6! P.S I don't own Harry Potter or any books/songs mentioned in this chapter.**

_Chapter. 6 Tutoring_

_Draco's POV_

I woke up on Monday morning with a happy feeling inside; I sat up, wondering why I would be feeling like this. Then I glanced at the bedside table in my right, a small piece of parchment caught my eye and I smiled, remembering why I would be feeling happy. I leaned over and picked up the parchment, reading it through once _more_.

_Draco,_

_I thought we could begin your tutoring with Muggle studies, I assume we are still meeting up at 4.00 at the dragon statue? I'll be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Yours, she'd said yours! No point thinking too fast, she probably just always signed her letters that way. I looked around the almost empty dorm room, only Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs had stayed out of the boys, Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow and Millicent Bulstrode had stayed out of the girls, so overall, there were 7 of us left. I got up and dressed, pocketing the letter as it would be completely stupid to leave it in a Slytherin dorm, especially when there were still people in it.

While on my way to the library, I bumped into Weasley, literally. _Oh no, why didn't anyone tell me he was staying?_ "Weasley." I nodded shortly at him, "Malfoy." He did the same, I stepped round him and walked quickly down the corridor, sneaking a backward glance, I noticed he was stood, mouth open, watching me leave. I smirked; he was probably surprised I hadn't tried to kill him for tarnishing my robes or something.

Walking through the doors into the library, Irma Pince, the librarian, looked up at me and smiled, "Ahh, Draco, good, I need someone strong. Can you bring that stack of books over to this corner shelf for me?" I wondered why she didn't just levitate them over but didn't argue, gods what was happening to me? I picked up the books and followed her to the shelf. "Thank you dear." She turned towards the shelf and I headed to the seat I'd been sitting at yesterday. After about half an hour, a sudden _crack _made me jump in surprise. "Wanda!" One of the house elves from Malfoy manor stood in front of me. "Master Draco, sir."

"Wanda, you know you don't have to talk to me like that, what's wrong?"

"Well, Mr Malfoy wonders why you aren't home; he gets angry you see…" I notices a fresh wound on Wanda's arm and knelt down to get a better look, "Wanda, what did he do to you?"

"Well, when Wanda told Mr Malfoy that Master Draco wasn't home, he threw Wanda out of his office, I fell and a painting of Mr Malfoy fell to. It scraped Wanda's arm, but Wanda isn't complaining Sir, Wanda is very happy…" She kept babbling on until I held out a hand, she looked up in surprise, "Give me your arm Wanda."

She placed her arm on my hand; I noticed just how many cuts and bruises she had. I cast a quick healing spell on her and she gasped. "Thank you Master Malfoy!" She gushed. "Wanda, I forbid you to tell my Father about this visit, and I forbid you to harm yourself, come and see me whenever he harms you ok?" Wanda nodded, taking this all in. "And…just be careful…" With a smile, Wanda disapparated, small tendrils of smoke were all the evidence that she had been here.

I rose from my knees and sat back in the chair, sighing. The house elves in the manor were nearly always harmed by my Father, and I did my best to help them. When I was 7, I'd released a house elf that served me, when my Father found out, he'd been so angry.

I traced the short scar on my arm from that night, when he'd thrown me across my bedroom, causing me to break and severely cut my arm, the break had been healed, but the cut had left a scar. 'Not healed quick enough' the man had said, of course it wasn't, my Father had been in such a rage, I'd been tortured with the cruciatus curse until morning, and then had to wait nearly a whole day before he even thought about calling for a healer.

I winced, remembering the way my mother had tried to get into my bedroom to me, my Father had cast strong locking charms, but no sound proofing. So she heard every spell, every cry, and I heard hers.

A clatter brought me out of my thoughts, I looked up, Blaise was walking towards me. "Hey man, how are you?" He sat in the seat opposite me. "I'm good, you?" I replied, my voice slightly dry. "Good, good…So…"

"So…"

"So you like Granger then." He stated, raising his eyebrows.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"Draco, I've been your best friend since we were 2. You think I can't tell?"

"Honestly, you're acting like my Mother."

"I'm much better looking than your Mother."

I laughed, looking up at the clock. _3.45 _Shit! I had fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the castle. "Blaise, I have to go!" I shouted, running from the library, tripping over my own feet twice, nearly hitting the floor but not quite. Leaving Blaise dumbstruck behind me, I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, up the stairs, down the stairs, round in circles. Why is it, when you're trying to go somewhere, it's so much harder to get there? Glancing down at my watch, _4.10_ No! I sped up, my legs screaming in protest. Rounding the corner at _4.25 _I saw her, standing and brushing off her legs, she turned to leave.

_Hermione's POV_

I'd been waiting for 25 minutes, he still wasn't here, he was probably sat in the Slytherin common room, laughing at my expense. Tears pricked in my eyes _why would I feel so sad, its Draco bloody Malfoy! _As I turned to leave, I heard a shout from down the hall "Granger!" I turned, knowing the voice, and saw Malfoy sprinting towards me. "Granger don't leave!" His breath hitched in his throat and I wondered how long he'd been running. Mentally kicking myself for doubting him, I stepped backwards slightly as he began to slow down. Panting slightly, he leant forward and leant his hands on his knees, hanging his head. Taking deep breaths to get his breath back he managed to get out "Lost track of time…Wanda…Blaise…Library…Bloody circles!" I blinked, trying to hold back laughter; he exhaled and stood up, "So, how are you?" I couldn't hold it back anymore; I burst into laughter, sliding down the statue. "Hey, what's so funny?" Draco looked down at me, a gleam in his grey eyes. He held out a hand when I was done laughing and I took it, he propelled me upwards, his strength surprised me, then again, he was a seeker, and a damn good one at that. We walked towards an empty classroom, just about to open the door, a voice made me jump out of my skin, "Hey guys." I turned and saw Blaise Zabini, he grinned at my 'doe caught in headlights face' and glanced down, his eyes widened and he cleared his throat, Draco and I looked down, we were holding hands! We both drew away at the same time and turned our heads; Blaise chuckled and walked away, shaking his head. Draco was the first to move, opening the door, he gestured in with one hand "Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Behind the mask_

**Authors note:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! You must all hate me, I've been re-writing this chapter so much, never fully pleased with it, so let me know what you think please Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Ch.7 First name basis_

_Hermione's POV_

I smiled up at him and stepped into the room, a quick glance confirmed that this was, in fact, Charity Burbage's old classroom. I heard Malfoy suck in a deep breath and turned round to face him, he was looking up at the portrait of the old teacher that was hanging on the wall, his grey eyes seemed to show so much but gave away so little.

The discovery of Professor Burbage's death was a shock, but not unexpected, seemingly had enough of the two students staring at her, she moved her hands in a 'get on with it' sort of way. Taking the hint, I took hold of Malfoy's arm and tugged him to a desk at the front of the room, I cleared my throat, "So, erm, we're doing about cooking the Muggle way, did you bring your textbook?" I tried to start a conversation but he just shook his head, "That's alright, I've brought mine." I leant under the table and opened my bag. "Thank you."

The sudden voice startled me, making my hit my head off the bottom of the table. _Ouch, _"For what?" I emerged from my bag, rubbing my head. "For offering to do this, I didn't think you would want to help me, I'm an arrogant git…"

"Well that's true, but everyone deserves a second chance, even you." I met his eyes and didn't look away. I had never heard silence quiet this loud, we both reached to open the book at the same time, our hands brushing. An electric surge pulsed through my hand and up my arm; I pulled my hand back, shocked. Malfoy seemed to have felt it to as he was looked at me, eyes wide. My eyes darted around the classroom, trying to look anywhere but at_ him. _"Erm, page 32 I believe is where we stopped in class." I said, trying to resume the focus of this meeting, he nodded and flicked to the right page. "Granger-"

"Hermione." I interrupted

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"If we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, I'd rather be called by my first name." I told him, my cheeks flushing.

"Ok then, Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" I smiled, liking the way it rolled off my tongue easily.

"What's this object?" He asked, pointing at a picture in the textbook.

"It's a refrigerator; Muggles use it to keep food cool, and fresh."

"Ahh." He nodded his head. "So, you have one at home?"

"Yes, in fact-oh!" I stopped mid-sentence, an idea coming to mind.

"What?"

"I've just had an idea, my parents are out until seven tonight, I can apparate us to my house and show you how the objects work!" I exclaimed.

"Great idea, one problem, we can't apperate on Hogwarts grounds."

_Shit, I hadn't thought of that._ "Well, we can ask Professor Dumbledore to help, come on!" I jumped up and ran to the door, with Draco not far behind.

_Draco's POV_

I was slightly reluctant to ask for Dumbledore's help, but maybe it would please him to know that I had started to make an effort. I followed as Hermione ran down the halls of Hogwarts, her hair bouncing around her face, my legs being slightly longer, it didn't take much to catch up to her and we reached the stone gargoyle in a matter of minutes. "Lemon drops." Hermione said, slightly out of breath, the gargoyle moved, creating a grinding sound and Hermione dashed up the stairs, stopping to knock on the door. "Enter." The familiar voice called from within, Hermione opened the door and walked in cautiously, her confidence seemingly buried, _of course, she was probably never called to the headmaster's office, I wonder if she's even been in before?_

_How else would she know the password dumbass?_

_Well, Potter must have been before, perhaps he let it slip._

_I don't quite think he's that stupid so-_

Dumbledore's voice brought me away from my thoughts "Miss Granger, Master Malfoy, what brings you here?" He set a sense of formality by using our titles and not our first names.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Hermione had a fantastic idea to help me with Muggle studies, she's tutoring me you see." I told him, when it was evident Hermione wouldn't speak first.

"It was nothing really; I merely suggested it might be a good idea if we were to apparate to my house, so I could show Draco how Muggle items work." Her voice was timid but Dumbledore must have heard. "I think it's a marvellous idea Miss Granger, follow me please. Both of you." He spun a figure of the world that was on his desk three times clockwise, revealing a stairway in the far corner of the room. Hermione gasped "Amazing." She muttered under her breath.

We followed down the stairs then round a few corners, down some hallways, up some more stairs, before coming to a place neither of us had seen before. "This is an apparition spot; you can apparate from here then back to here when you're done with your tour." His eyes sparkled as he turned and walked slowly back up the stairs. Hermione held out her hand and I took it.

Landing in what must have been Hermione's living room wasn't as smooth as hoped; we fell headfirst onto the piano, then to the floor. "Eugh, sorry, I'm not very good at long distances." I stood up, "it's fine, at least nothing's damaged." I held out a hand and helped her to her feet. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was 5.00, only 35 minutes had passed! "So, on with the tour." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

_Draco's going soft, Draco's going soft._

_Not you again, do you ever go on holiday?_

_Of course, whenever you do. Forgetting who I am again?_

It's a good thing I'm so good at occlumency or people would think I'm mad. Hermione led me to the kitchen, "That's a fridge." She said pointing.

"The device that keeps fool cool and fresh." I stated, and she nodded in confirmation. "This is an oven, you must have seen one before, a lot of wizard families have them." I nodded; I had seen them down in the kitchens when visiting the elves. After our tour, it was 6.25, Hermione slumped down on the couch, she looked exhausted. "Are you ok?" I noticed the concern in my voice.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, are you sure you want to attempt apperating back to school?"

"I have to, how else will we get back?" The answer was simple, we couldn't.

"This is your house, stay here tonight, we can go back tomorrow. I'll send a patronus message to Dumbledore telling him." The front door opening made us spin round, it was only half six, we had until seven didn't we? Hermione stepped into the front hall, startling the two adults. "Mom, Dad, hi…"

"Hermione!" Her parents ran forward and engulfed her in a hug, "Not that we're unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Her father spoke. Hermione gestured to me. "This is Draco Malfoy, I'm tutoring him about Muggles and a tour round a Muggle household was just what he needed." I stepped forward.

"Hello Draco, I'm Jean Granger, Hermione's mother." I shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Granger."

"And I'm Richard Granger, Hermione's father." I shook his hand and then stepped back, next to Hermione. "Sir, Madam, I don't believe that your daughter has the energy needed to apparate us back to school, I haven't yet passed my test and would likely be arrested if I tried, I think she should stay here tonight and then try tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Hermione's mother nodded, "where will you stay?"

"I don't know, I'll find somewhere."

"No, no, you must stay here, I insist!"

_Narrator POV_

That night wasn't exactly awkward, just interesting, to the disproval of Richard, Jean had set up an airbed at the foot of Hermione's bed. "Richard, they're friends, nothing's going to happen!" Hermione confirmed this. Draco lay, staring at the ceiling, after sending a patronus message to Dumbledore, Hermione chuckled when she saw his patronus, a ferret. "Draco." She whispered, not sure if he was awake. "Yes?" he asked, his voice gentle. Hermione moved her pillows to the end of her bed, laying in which a way that she could see him. "Why were you so mean to us, I never did anything to you." Draco knew this was coming "I was constantly told by my Father, how much better than everyone else I was, I f you remember, the very first time I met you, on the train, I wasn't unkind to you, I didn't know your blood status. In 4th year, my views changed, I started to believe blood didn't matter, it was who you were inside, I knew I couldn't show this or I would be severely punished, so Dumbledore advised me to act how everyone expected me to. I've always secretly admired you, no magic blood yet still you came out top of the class, always one step ahead. One step better. You opened my eyes, and I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done to hurt you, physically or emotionally." His small speech had brought tears to Hermione's eyes, "I forgive you." She whispered. As the night went on, Hermione's eyelids began to get heavier. It was only seconds before she dropped off to sleep that something clicked into place. _Draco had sent a patronus message, only members of the order could do that._


	8. Chapter 8

_Behind the mask Ch.8_

**Authors note**

**I already added a comment saying this but thank you all again, your reviews mean a lot **

**Beaufale-I'm glad you like it, hopefully I can keep up to standards, lol.**

**Sins For Sorrows-This quickly enough for you? Lol, I got a surge of ideas and couldn't help but add more chapters. **

**Thatsjustusxx-Thanks for your constant comments babe, oh and I know about my sp mistakes but can't be bothered to change them :L**

**Of course I own Harry Potter I mean look at me I'm clearly J.K Rowling…*Polyjuice potion runs out*…No! Ok ok, I don't own Harry Potter *sob* or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

_Ch.8 Faith, trust, pixie dust_

_Hermione's POV_

I opened my eyes to a beam of sunlight hitting my face, blinking; I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Peeking over the bed I caught sight of Draco, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his face lost all its arrogance and his hair fell into his face, it looked to soft I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

His expression was one an angel would be jealous of; I looked up and out of the window, it was 7.30 and it looked like it was going to be a warm day, looking back down at Draco, I squeaked and flew halfway down my bed when I saw his grey eyes open and looking up at me.

He smiled, a rare but beautiful sight, and sat up. "Morning Hermione." He said, rubbing his eyes, I giggled, "Hey, what's so funny?" He asked accusingly. "You look like a puppy…" The words left my mouth before I had thought about it. He sat staring at me for what seemed like an eternity, and then we both burst out laughing. A loud noise made us both jump, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Oh, it was my mobile phone, a Muggle contraption used for people to stay in touch with each other." I smiled at him and leaned over my bed to grab my phone off the windowsill, but slipped and plummeted headfirst onto the airbed, landing half on Draco's legs and half off. "Oh my god sorry!" I tried to climb to my feet but, being an airbed, I fell forward again, now my face was only inches from Draco's.

Not knowing what I was thinking, I leaned in, Draco responded, leaning forward. Our lips were millimetres apart when _crash! _My bedroom door swung open "Hermione dear I heard the noise are you…oh, I can come back if you're busy." My mom wiggled her eyebrows at me and I threw a pillow at her head, she caught it one handed. "I fell of my bed mom, I'm fine." She smiled and left the room, I buried my head in my hands and looked up at Draco, he smiled gently and stood up, holding out his hand, I took it and clambered to my feet. "Thanks.

He nodded, "Your mobile is flashing still." He pointed; I turned and picked it up.

_1 new message *read*_

_Hey 'Mione, Dad managed to get me one of these Muggle mobiles or something, Harry told me what happened yesterday with Malfoy, I need the details! See you later (I will)! Love, Ginny_

I giggled and Draco looked at me "Ginny, she wants all the grisly details of our trip to my house." He laughed. We walked downstairs and my parents were sat at the table, eating toast and reading, my Dad reading the newspaper, my Mum a romance novel I had bought her for her birthday. "Morning!" I put 4 slices of bread into the toaster and jumped onto the counter, "Hermione love, you could always sit at the table, you don't have to sit on the bench." My mother looked at me over her book; I stuck my tongue out at her.

A knock at the door startled us all, "I'll get it." My Father stood up. "I haven't told your Father about earlier." My Mother whispered after he'd left the room, Draco's cheeks went slightly pink and I felt mine do the same. "Erm, Hermione, Draco!" My Father called through. "Oh honestly, I'll just go through." A familiar voice said, and a pink haired Metamorphmagus walked in, her spiky black heels clicking on the kitchen floor.

"Tonks!" I leapt from the counter and ran forward, "What're you doing here?" She stepped forward again. "What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't come and help my little Drakie?" She said ruffling Draco's hair. "You're cousins?" I asked. Draco nodded "By my Mother's side, she was originally Narcissa Black, Sirius Black's cousin would you believe it."

"Woah, woah, you were related to Sirius as well?"

"He was my second cousin." Draco confirmed.

"How can I know so little about you?"

"People only take notice of the bad side…" This made sense, why would anyone care about Sirius and Tonks when there's Bellatrix Lestrange right there. "But anyway, Dumbledore sent me to make sure you get back…Something has come to attention that may endanger you. We're flying back to Hogwarts. The brooms are outside." I felt my face pale. "B-Brooms?" Tonks nodded "No, no, no, I don't fly!" The last time I had flown was on Buckbeak, and I thought I was going to die, there was no way I could operate a broomstick and stay calm. "I know, that's why you're sharing Draco's." Tonks looked at me. "We have to go now, say your goodbyes Hermione."

Tonks left the room and Draco followed. I hugged my parents one by one, "Goodbye love, we'll see you when we can." My Mum squeezed my hand and I closed the front door behind me.

Seeing my parents through the year always made it hard to say goodbye again. I looked over, sure enough, there were two brooms. I climbed onto the one with Draco and wound my arms round his waist, clenching my hands together. "Go!" Tonks shouted and he kicked off, I squealed and tightened my grip, burying my head in the crook of Draco's neck. "It's ok." He whispered to me.

After we had been in the air for a while, Draco turned his head to me, "Hermione, look." I shook my head and he laughed lightly, "It's ok, just look." I lifted my head and opened my eyes slightly, I saw the most beautiful view I'd ever seen. I gasped "beautiful." I whispered.

_Draco's POV_

"Beautiful." She whispered. _Yes, you are._

_I knew you were going soft._

_Oh shut up…_

_No!_

_I will clout you round the head._

_It's your head…_

_Bugger!_

I took Hermione's hands and gently eased them apart, slowly holding them out. She laughed, exhilarated, "Whoohoo!" She yelled, I laughed and looked over at Tonks; she smiled and winked at me.

We got back to Hogwarts at around 9.00am, and went straight up to Dumbledore's office. "Hello again children." He said, holding out a jar of Lemon drops, we all shook our heads. He shrugged and popped one into his mouth.

We could see there was another person in the room but it was only when Dumbledore stood aside slightly that we saw, "Mother!" I ran forward into her arms and she pulled me close, I breathed in her scent, a beautiful fragrance filled my nose, a smell that I had come to know since I was a baby. "Take a seat; you're going to need it." Dumbledore gestured to four seats in front of his desk. "It has come to our attention that a certain death eater-"

"Just be frank with them Dumbledore, Lucius, say it, Lucius Malfoy." My mother took in a sharp intake of breath.

A knock on the door interrupted the interruption and Blaise Zabini walked in, his face was crestfallen, he knew, he knew why we were here. He walked forward and stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder; as if he knew I would need comforting.

"Tonks, please refrain from interrupting me again. As I was saying, a certain death eater has come up with a plot, to kill Harry Potter. He is planning on kidnapping Miss Granger, and using her as bait." My eyes snapped up and I subconsciously reached for Hermione's arm. "Now, if you agree, everyone in this room will be a guardian of Miss Granger, protecting and, when possible, telling us more information on the plan." He looked pointedly at my Mother. "Do you agree?"

"I agree." We all echoed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Behind the mask_

**Authors note**

**Sorry for making you wait guys… Something's…going on at the moment. This story is my get-away, forgive my sob-story. I'm just a depressive person. Anyway! On with the story!**

_Ch.9 Uh-oh_

_Hermione's POV_

Being told that there's a psychotic dark wizard after you isn't the most settling of things to be told. So needless to say, my performance in class that day wasn't the best. Out of the students who had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays, most of us had decided to get a little bit of extra classwork in. I was surprised, but not unhappy, to know Draco Malfoy was one of them people.

It was in Transfiguration that the reality of the situation all hit me. I bit my lip, seemingly harder than anticipated as I broke the skin, the rush of blood in my mouth made me gag and I lowered my head to the desk. "Hermione, you ok?" Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor, asked me, I sighed and turned to look at her, nodding my head slightly. She looked at me worriedly and turned back to look at McGonagall, who was currently repeating her last ten minute explanation to Blaise Zabini, who looked terribly confused.

My eyes drifted to Draco, who was sharing an equally confused look, I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I regretted it almost immediately when my head started throbbing and the room span. I had never felt so ill; maybe I was suffering a breakdown… I raised my hand and McGonagall came over to me, "Yes Hermione?" She questioned, "May I go to the bathroom please?" She nodded briskly; maybe all I needed was a splash of water to re-awaken myself. I stood up a little too quickly and stumbled, grabbing the edge of the desk; I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "Hermione are you s-"

"I'm fine!" I interrupted Parvati, a look of shock took over her features, I hadn't meant to snap. "Sorry, sorry…" I whispered. I stood straight a little slower this time and stared to walk towards the classroom door. A slight trip was all it took, I plummeted towards the floor.

Bracing myself for the pain, I threw my hands out in front of me, but the pain never came. Warm hands were wrapped around my waist, a smell of cologne filled my senses, it was familiar somehow, yet I was sure I hadn't smelt it this close before. I opened my eyes slightly and tried to turn, the hands holding me up, realising what I was trying to do, loosened their grip, and I turned to look at my saviour, as it were.

Grey eyes met the brown, Draco had caught me, he must have been watching to know I was going to fall. My cheeks flushed at the thought of him watching me. He cleared his throat and brought me out of my thoughts, sitting up; I saw the room start to spin again and groaned, leaning forward to place my head on my knees. "Professor, I think Hermione better go to Madam Pomfrey. Apparently McGonagall had agreed as I felt strong hand pulling my to my feet, one of my arms was pulled over Draco's shoulder.

I don't remember much of the trip to the hospital wing, just Madam Pomfrey laying me in a bed and giving me a sleeping potion. I drifted easily into sleep, black nothingness engulfing me and easing my mind.

_Draco's POV_

Her face looked peaceful in her sleep, her eyes lost the stressed look and her mouth fell into a natural curve, thinking about how close I had become to kissing them lips sent my mind into a daze. She really was beautiful. "Draco, mate, come on. This isn't healthy, you've been here all day, and you need to sleep now."

"No, she might wake up; I don't want her to wake up alone."

"I hate you like this, you're never over this about any girl, except Pansy, and that's only because she's like a sister to you. I know you don't see Hermione as a sister, or my sorry ass wouldn't be up here." I shrugged off Blaise's last retort and went back to studying Hermione's face. So peaceful…

_Hermione's POV_

Voices flickered into focus as I awoke from my dreamless sleep, something about health, alone and sisters? That couldn't be right. I opened my eyes slightly and winced as the bright light above me shone directly into them. I heard a gasp and a hand squeezed my arm, "Hermione? Are you awake?" The voice that talked about alone, I now realised was Draco, "Yes Draco, I'm awake." My eyes reopened and I saw his elated face staring down at me, I smile spread on my lips and I pushed with my hands on the bed, trying to sit up. "Oh, do you need help?" He gripped my hands and helped me straighten up, my back clicking with the movement. "Um, can you do me a favour and go ask Madam Pomfrey if I can go please." I whispered gently. Draco nodded and ran down the corridor, I smiled again. I looked across to see the identity of my other mystery voice to find none other than Blaise Zabini, his eyes looked anxious and warm, and they held no resentment or hate that usually accompanied Slytherins. "Hello. Finally." His voice held a lingering Italian accent that I guessed only a few people would pick up on, "Hello, its Blaise right?"

"Yes, and you're the famous Hermione Granger."

"Well, I wouldn't say famous…"

"Come on, you're the best friend of The-boy-who-wouldn't-die, you're the brightest witch of our age!"

"Thank you…I think…but, still…" It was then that Draco returned, with a small frown on his face.

"I can't leave, can I?"

He shook his head. "No, she wants you to stay the night, just so she can be sure."

I sighed and slumped back against my pillows, fantastic… Blaise shifted his feet and made to leave. "Draco, you coming?" Draco shook his head, "I'm not leaving her alone."

That was how I came to see the sleeping angel face of Draco Malfoy once more. His head rested on my arm, his hair was baby soft and tickled my inner-arm. My hands took over as they subconsciously ran themselves through his platinum hair.

Later that day, I was sat in the common room with Parvati; she was writing a letter to Padma, her twin, who'd taken a journalism course for the holiday. I was reading, curled up in my favourite chair by the fire. A frantic tapping started at the window, I ran over and let the unfamiliar eagle owl in. I rested gracefully on the head of my armchair and I untied the letter from its leg:

_Hermione,_

_I understand if you are not most happy with this decision, but it's done now, and I can't turn back. I've decided to return home for a few days to see my mother, I'm worried about her. Dumbledore doesn't support the idea either but I convinced him by saying how much I could help with discoveries on the plan. I wanted to say goodbye but there wasn't much time and I didn't want to cause questions to be asked at the Gryffindor common room, I'm sorry and when I get back, you can pummel me to pieces, just stay safe, ok?_

_Yours, _

_Draco. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Behind the mask_

**Authors note**

**Sorry for not updating, no excuse. But I do have a maths exam and a history mock exam tomorrow! (In my defence.) Here you go people!**

_Ch.10 But why?_

_Hermione's POV_

The letter dropped from my hand and I sat down with a 'thump'. He'd gone home? But why? Dumbledore had specifically told him it wasn't safe for him at the moment, he'd gone anyway…

_Calm down, he's gone to visit his Mother. He's worried._

_Yes but it's not safe!_

_He'll be fine, he's a big boy, and he can look after himself._

_Well…ok…_

I looked up to see Parvati finishing her letter; I grabbed Draco's off the floor and ran to my room, closing it with an unintentional slam, and slid down the door. A surprising tear fell from my eye. Where'd that come from, why was I so sad? There was only one way to ease the knot that my stomach had wound itself into. I had to go and see Dumbledore.

I made my way to his office in record time. Banging on the door with my fist, I tumbled into the room. "Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Dumbledore's surprised voice drifted to my ears. Remembering my place, I took in a deep gulp of air and stood up straight. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, Draco Malfoy, as you know, has gone home. I really don't think it's wise sir, I mean…"

"You were informed of my decision, were you not?"

"Well yes, but…"

"No buts, Miss Granger."

"Sir! I must insist that you…"

"I can arrange for you to miss some lessons tomorrow to come and speak to me further, but now, I think it best if you return to your dorm before curfew." He had a certain twinkle in his eye.

I nodded, as much as I hate people interrupting me, I wasn't quite angry enough to be shouting at the Headmaster. I returned to my dorm and lay in bed; I didn't get to sleep until what must have been early morning. But when I did, I drifted into nightmares about what may be happening to Draco in that hellhole of a house.

_Draco's POV_

"Well Lucius, it's gone too far, she's just a child for god's sake!"

"I couldn't give less of a shit about the filthy little mudblood!"

"Well I think you should! And don't give me that language!"

The voices echoed through the door as I heard my mother and father arguing, I didn't dare move from the crouched position I had taken up on the floor when I dropped the textbooks I'd been carrying. I heard a distinct smack, he'd hit her. That was it, I slammed open the door and ran in. "Don't you touch her! Don't you touch her you bastard!"

"Ah! Draco, come to join the party, come on in and have a taste of fun!" He grabbed me round the neck and slammed me into the wall, chuckling. And I wondered how long the torture would last this time.

_Hermione's POV_

I'd been standing in the office for at least an hour now. I looked round impatiently, my eyes lingering on the figure of the world, I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to spin it and go myself to check on Draco. I walked forward and found a lemon drop arrow pointing to the figure, huh, looks like that sparkle had been what I thought. I spun it and walked through the passageway to the apparation spot, spinning round.

I landed with a thump at the gates of Malfoy Manor, great, locked. Just as I was about to try _Alohomora, _I saw a blonde figure storm out of the front doors, walking with long, steady steps towards me. I hid quickly behind a bush and waited. The figure must have had a key as he opened the gates and closed them again with a bang.

He was mumbling distinctly to himself, I leaned round the bush to see which member of the family it was, deep gashes and bruises covered his face but there was no way it could be anyone else. The youngest of the Malfoy's, Draco…

I hopped round the bush and tugged his sleeve, "Draco." He whirled round and his eyes widened; I noticed the deep blackness on his left eye. "Granger? What the hell are you doing here?"

**Authors note**

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I've just been told to get off the laptop, so better go Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Behind the mask_

**Authors note**

**I'm baaack! I finally updated Gaara's Flower after like, a year, so yeah, check that out. Please enjoy! Reviews welcome **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Song recommendations-I listened to a lot of p!nk songs while writing this, such as 'Dear Mr president' and 'Who knew'. I also listened to 'Hurt' by Christina Agulaira. And finally 'Reflection' by Lea Salonga.**

_Ch.11 The M word _

_Draco's POV_

"Granger, you have to leave. Now."

"Granger? What happened to Hermione?" Her puzzled face flashed with hurt and I wanted to crumble, to take her arm and run, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to return.

"Nothing's happened to Hermione…yet, but if you don't leave then something will."

"Is-is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning, trust me."

I looked round her, past the iron gates, to the manor. Where the doors where opening and my Father and Aunt were walking out, I had to get Hermione out of here. Whatever it took. If they saw her, they'd kill her, without a moment's hesitation.

"Look just go ok! Leave!"

"Draco, I don't understand, how did you get those cuts, let me help you…"

The two figures were getting closer; she needed to leave, now. I knew the one word that would get her to leave without a second thought, but I also knew that the word would probably cause her to despise me all over again; I needed to do it anyway, for her own safety. I took a deep breath.

"I don't need help from a filthy mudblood!"

She stood, mouth agape, staring at me with her eyes wide in horror, tears sprang and ran down her cheeks in a heavy flow, she turned round and ran into the bushes, I heard the pop of apparation as she left. I whimpered and fell to my knees, digging my fingers into the dirt.

"Draco! What do you think you're doing?" I looked up at my Father's face, I no longer saw a man I respected, just a man I hated. I drew myself up slowly.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I said turning my back and walking away.

"Draco!" My Father and Aunts voices felt miles away, I just kept walking, not caring, not hearing. Tears of anger fell shortly down my face. I turned to the left; a river wound its path through the trees. I walked slowly towards it and knelt at the edge, looking into my reflection. A person I didn't know stared back at me, why was who I am inside so much different to my outer shell, I knew why, my Father, a man who believed in pride and not showing your emotions. He had shown me that when I was a child.

Flashback

Narrators POV

The small 5 year old boy curled up under his covers, he heard the familiar footsteps on the stairs and scrunched his eyes tight, hoping that tonight, maybe, they wouldn't hurt him. "Draco." A voice whispered at the door, his Aunt entered the room, followed closely by his Father and a variety of other death eaters. "We know you're awake stupid boy." Lucius Malfoy grabbed the young child by the collar of his pyjamas and dragged him up to his face. "No crying, no whimpering, no emotion." He said blandly, and then threw the boy back against the pillows.

Bellatrix stepped forward, dagger in hand, and crouched down on the child's right side, grabbing his arm, she started to slit into the skin. The boy's face contorted in pain and he turned his head. "No emotion!" Lucius' voice boomed out, but it was too much. Draco Malfoy burst into floods of tears. His Father sighed and raised his wand, the other death eaters following.

"No Lucius, please. Our son, he's just a baby, my baby boy." A weak voice came from the doorway. Narcissa pleaded with her husband but he didn't look at her, he kept staring straight ahead, Draco turned his head to his Mother, their eyes met, hers apologetic, his wet with tears. Fenrir Greyback closed the door with a definite thud. Then, in perfect unison, they all shouted "Crucio!"

The house shuddered with the screams of a child.

Narcissa's POV

I leaned my forehead against the cool window pane, watching as my only son walked away from our home, if you could call it that. I knew I wouldn't see him for a long time. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Hermione's POV

I ran as fast as I could, and threw myself down on my bed, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe that he had said it, that word, again. I thought we were finally getting somewhere, finally becoming friends, maybe something more, but that was all ruined. I loathed him, and it would take a lot for me to change that.

For weeks after term had restarted, I managed to completely ignore Draco, it was one night in the Gryffindor common room, Seamus was experimenting with his new potions from his Mother, pouring them into a cauldron one after the other, a sudden hissing sound caught our attention, the cauldron was fizzing and bubbling, "Hit the ground!" Dean shouted, and we all fell to the floor covering our heads. A loud bang almost shattered my eardrums, the room filled with smoke, smoke circling the common room, filtering up the stairs into the dorms; we all stood up and ran for the portrait hole.

In assembly the next day, Dumbledore told us heart sinking news, the Gryffindor common room and dorms were off limits to all students, "Due to the circumstances" He went on "We have decided to initiate a house unity project." Dumbledore produced a big golden cauldron "This cauldron is enchanted to give me the names of two students, in different houses, that will be best suited together for this project. The pairs will share a living area, including a kitchen, common area and two bedrooms." The great hall erupted into chatter; Dumbledore silenced it with a wave of his hand. The cauldron began to glow then two pieces of paper flew out, he caught them and read out the names:

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

The sorting continued in this way

Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley

Cho Chang and Ernie Macmillon

Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson

Ronald Weasley and Gregory Goyle

Harry had sucked in his breath at both Ginny's and his partners; Ron had thumped his head down on the table at his. I was getting increasingly worried about who I was partnered up with.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

I guess I was in shock, I mean what else could have called for my breaking a piece off the wooden bench we were sitting on.

**Authors note**

**Was this ok? Thank you to thatsjustusxx my bff and idea gal. Love yah! Thank you! Review please **


End file.
